


Broom

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klainetober, Klainetober Halloween Fic Extraganvaza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr)Lizzie attends her first Halloween party
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Kudos: 14
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Broom

**Author's Note:**

> Same AU as my other Lizzie drabbles

When their daughter was one-years-old, they didn’t take her trick-or-treating. Blaine and Kurt had been invited to their friend, Rachel’s Halloween party. Rachel insisted they come and bring Lizzie because everyone was dying to meet her. This meant their assumed quiet night in handing out candy was going to change. They needed costumes or at the least, Lizzie needed a costume. 

The two new dads decided to be Lizzie’s assistants. Kurt went as a black cat and Blaine wanted to be a toad. Lizzie had on a black onesie and an orange tutu. Kurt made her a little witch hat on a headband to keep her curls out of her eyes. Blaine found this adorable pair of black socks designed with silver buckles to look like shoes. They both figured Lizzie would rather have socks on all night than shoes. 

Rachel opened the apartment door dressed as a fairy. 

“Guest of Honor!” Rachel announced to the party. “Come in, we want to see her.” 

The music in the apartment wasn’t terribly loud but Blaine saw Sam turn it down lower as they came in. Kurt set the carrier on the sofa and lifted the blanket protecting their daughter from the cold. He unbuckled her and straightened her outfit before lifting Lizzie out. 

“She’s so precious,” Rachel told them. 

Most of the New Directions were standing around the living room cooing over Lizzie. 

“Can I hold her?” Mercedes asked. 

With a nod, Kurt handed her the baby. 

“She’s a witch, right?” Sam questioned. “So where’s her broom?” 

Blaine laughed. “She’s a baby, dude.” 

Sam frowned. 

“Maybe it only comes when she calls for it,” Brittney suggested. 

Sam seemed to like that answer. He stood closer to Mercedes and was asking little Lizzie about her broomstick along with Brittney. Lizzie was loving all the new attention, smiling widely not even concerned that she wasn’t being held by one of her daddies. 

“Little superstar, ain’t she?” Santana commented. 

“Oh yeah,” Kurt agreed. 

“She gets it from her dads,” Blaine added. 

“You did good,” Santana told them, truthfully. 

“Thanks,” they said. 

After being passed around for over an hour, Lizzie wanted her dads again. She was crying in Mike’s lap, who was very worried he’d done something wrong but Blaine assured him Lizzie was just hungry. 

Kurt was in the kitchen heating up a bottle for her. So, Blaine went to join him in hopes to calm Lizzie. Being away from the rest of the party-goers helped her. He handed Blaine the bottle once he was ready. 

“She’s been so good,” he said. 

“I know, I’m impressed,” Blaine replied. “Should we stay another hour or so and head out?” 

“Yeah, I guess so, Lizzie’ll need to go to bed by then.” 

Rachel and Santana overheard them. 

“We’ll be quiet and shut off the music,” Rachel told them. “Stay.” 

“You can put her down in Rachel’s room,” Santana offered. 

“Hey!” 

“What? Your bed hasn’t seen action in months. They don’t wanna put their baby on sex sheets.” 

“Gross but sweet of you to offer,” Kurt commented, “but we really do have to go home.” 

“She needs her crib and PJs,” Blaine said. 

“We just miss you guys.” 

“Babies are a lot of work,” Kurt told them, “you can visit us anytime though.” 

“We know,” Rachel said. 

“And we’re still hanging out for an hour,’ Blaine reminded her.

Rachel smiled. “Promise?” 

Lizzie had finished her bottle then so Kurt rinsed it out in the sink and set it aside to dry. 

“We promise,” Blaine said. 

When they went back into the living room, Tina immediately held her hands out wanting her turn with Lizzie. 

Even if this wasn’t the Halloween they had planned on, this was the Halloween Kurt and Blaine really needed this year.


End file.
